A Day with Harry and Draco
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: Being godfather to both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy can have its moments, some good and some bad. Severus Snape knows what this is like. AU, OCCSnape
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something different that I want to try. I love stories with child Harry, so I wrote one with both Harry and Draco as children, and Severus is godfather to both of them. Snape is quite OOC in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Draco, I don't think that we should be in here," Severus Snape heard a voice whisper. Even with his eyes closed and being half asleep, he could sense the two small bodies lingering in his doorway. Actually, it occurred to him that only one body was lingering at the door while the other was making its way towards his bed.

"Harry, you worry too much. He told us that we could in here if we needed him," Severus heard Draco say. He felt a body climbing up onto his bed and crawling near him. He never expected the foolish little boy to pull his hair. "Uncle Sev, are you awake?"

Without opening his eyes, Severus said, "I've been awake for a while Draco, and that's quite lucky for you actually because had I been asleep when you pulled my hair, I may have hexed you."

Severus opened his eyes, and he almost grinned at the blonde six year old that was kneeling on his bed; however, his grin remained a frown when he noticed the other six year old standing by the door looking quite frightened. Running a hand through Draco's hair, Severus asked the dark haired boy, "What's the matter, Harry?"

Hugging his stuffed duck close to his chest, Harry nervously asked, "Are you gonna hurt Draco?"

Severus looked at the green eyed boy, and then he looked down at the grey eyed boy that was lying next to him on his bed. "Why would I hurt Draco, Harry?"

Draco looked up at his uncle confused. "You wouldn't hurt me, Uncle Sev."

"Shh, Draco, I am speaking with Harry right now," Severus said as he patted the boy's shoulder. Turning his attention back to Harry, he asked again, "Why would I hurt Draco, Harry?"

"Because I'm not supposed to wake adults when they are sleeping. Adults deserve sleep for having to deal with troublesome freaks." Harry recited to the man.

Inwardly, Severus groaned. Since he had taken Harry in about two weeks ago, they had been having problems like this every day. Harry was so used to his aunt and uncle's "conditioning" that he had a hard time adjusting to life with Severus. Every day, several times a day, he would have to go over what was expected of him here and to learn to forget everything that happened at his relative's.

Severus sat up in bed and leaned up against his headboard. He wrapped an arm around the small blonde boy and pulled him close to his side. Draco curled up against the man and watched Harry intently with his curious gray eyes. Severus then patted his other side. "Do you want to come sit with us, Harry?"

Harry vigorously shook his head. "Not supposed to sit on the adult's bed."

"Well, here you can. You don't have to sit next to me. It's a big bed; you can sit wherever you would like. I just want you to be comfortable." Severus said in what he hoped was a calming tone.

Harry eyed the bed suspiciously before making a decision. He timidly walked over to the end of the bed and sat down on the very end. Severus gave him a small, approving nod. Harry's only response was to clutch his duck plushy.

Eyeing the duck, Severus thought that he would try a different tactic with Harry. "Harry, have you named your ducky yet?"

Harry's green eyes looked down at his duck. "His name is Bill."

"Why did you name him that, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Because he has a bill and I thought that it was a good name." Harry explained to the man without looking up but rather, he buried his face in the duck's head.

"It's a fine name for a duck, Harry. Tell me, do you love Bill?"

Harry looked up Severus and frantically nodded his head. "Yes, sir. He was my first present and my very first friend. I love him very much."

"What about me, Harry? Am I your friend?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but you were my second friend. Bill was my first."

"Harry, would you ever hurt Bill?"

Harry shook his head. "Never."

"Harry, Draco is my godson, and I love him very much. I would never hurt him just like you would never hurt Bill. Do you understand?"

"What about me? You love Draco because he is family. My aunt and uncle never hurt Dudley, but they hurt me. You could hurt me because you don't love me."

That was probably one of the most shocking things Severus Snape had ever heard in his entire life. Severus had felt pain when he had heard of Lily's death, and he had felt similar pain when he had heard of Lucius and Narcissa's death just six months prior. Those deaths had rocked him, shocked him to his very core. He had even been shocked to find out that Lily had named him Harry's godfather, and he heard about it almost five years after her death. But, what the little boy that sat in front of him had just said shocked him more than anything else.

He held out his free arm and motioned for Harry to come and sit by him. "Harry, please come here."

Harry had an anxious look on his face before slowly crawling over to Severus's open arm. Harry hesitantly leaned into Severus's side, and Severus gently wrapped an arm around the small boy. "Harry, you are my godson as well, and I love you just as much as Draco."

Harry shook his head. "But you've knowed Draco longer. I'm just a freak who nobody wants."

Before Severus could say anything, he felt Draco stiffen next to him. "Harry, Uncle Sev wants you just as much as me. He reads to both of us, he lets us have cookies, and he even lets us play whenever we want. He loves us."

Severus smiled at Draco's childlike innocence. Of course he did all of those things, but those were things that every child should have in life. Severus ruffled Draco's hair, which earned a giggle from the boy. He then turned to Harry, who looked much more relaxed, and said, "Or how about when I tuck you in at night and remember to leave your nightlight on? Or when I wake you up from a nightmare and stay with you until you fall asleep? Or when I sit down with both of you on the couch every night and we sit and talk together? Harry, I do all of those things because I enjoy spending time with the two of you and because I love you and Draco very much." Severus placed a kiss on top of Harry's head and then placed one on Draco's. "Do you understand?"

Draco nodded, but Harry just stared at him. "No, sir, but I'll try if it makes you happy."

Severus gave the boy a sad smile. "It would make me happy, Harry, but I also want you to be happy. Now, what is that you two wanted when you graced me with your presence this morning?"

Draco jumped up at that. "I woke up and I was hungry, so I went into Harry's room to see if he was awake, but he wasn't, so I had to wake him up. I told him that I was hungry, and that I wanted pancakes, but then you know what he said Uncle Sev? He said that you wouldn't let him cook, so he didn't know how I was gonna get my pancakes. I thought he was being silly because you won't make either of us cook, so I said that we needed to come wake you up so we could get our pancakes. So can we have pancakes?"

"Draco, you woke both Harry and me up just because you wanted pancakes?" Severus asked the boy in disbelief.

"No, I woke Harry up so we could wake you up so you could make us pancakes," Draco explained to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told him that we shouldn't wake you, but he made me come with," Harry mumbled from Severus's other side. Severus looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, but Harry wasn't looking at him. Severus quickly turned his attention back to Draco.

"What am I going to do with you, Dragon? Alright," Severus said as he pulled the covers back. "What kind do you want? I know you like chocolate chip, but do you want something different this time?"

"I want chocolate chip!" Draco shouted as he jumped up and down on the bed at the same time that Severus heard Harry murmur something.

"What did you say, Harry?" Severus asked as Draco stopped his bouncing to listen to the other boy.

"I wanted to try blueberry because Aunt Petunia always made them for Dudley, but I never got to have any. But if Draco wants chocolate then we don't hafta have blueberry," Harry said as he played with one of the wings on Bill.

"Well," Severus said, "I don't see why we can't have both. Come on, you two can help me."

Severus rose from the bed and smiled as he watched the two boys scamper out of the room; Harry following Draco as they made their way to the kitchen. This was the first thing Harry had asked for in the two weeks he had lived with him, and Severus was not going to deny him, even if it was only blueberry pancakes.

After the plates were set out, milk was poured, and the two little boys were seated, Severus finally brought the pancakes over to the table. Severus placed two chocolate chip pancakes on Draco's plate, and Severus was about to place two blueberry ones on Harry's plate when Harry stopped him. Severus gave the boy a questioning look.

"Sir, can I have one of each. I know I asked for blueberry, but I would like to try a chocolate chip one as well." Harry timidly asked the man.

"Of course, Harry. Here you go," Severus said as he placed the pancakes on the small boy's plate. He then turned his attention to Draco who was messily devouring his pancakes. "Draco, you know that's not how we eat at the table. You can either cut them up yourself and eat them nicely, or I shall cut them up for you and you shall eat them nicely. Take your pick, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at his plate before he reluctantly slid it over to his godfather. Severus cut up the pancakes into bite sized pieces and slid the plate back to Draco. Draco happily picked his fork up and dug in. Severus grabbed his own fork and began to eat his own breakfast. After a couple of minutes, he looked over at Draco to see that the boy was almost done eating, but when he looked over at Harry, he noticed that the boy hadn't even touched his meal.

"Harry, do you not feel well?" Severus asked the boy.

Harry looked up at him with a worried expression on his face, almost like he was unsure of himself. "Aunt Petunia always used to cut up Dudley's pancakes for him. I never had any before."

Severus was unsure of what to make of this statement. Harry said things like this every day, several times a day, and they still confused the Potions Master. As much as the small bits of information made Severus's heart break, they also made him quite angry. How could Petunia even think of treating a child like this? Especially a child that was as innocent as Harry. "Harry, did me cutting up Draco's pancakes upset you in some way?" Harry shook his head. "Then why are you so upset, child?"

"I want you to cut mine up, too, but I didn't think that you would," Harry told him.

Severus took Harry's plate and cut the pancakes up for the small boy. "Harry, I will do just about anything for you, but you need to ask." He slid the plate back to the boy.

Harry gave him a small smile and dug into his breakfast. The rest of the meal was spent listening to Draco talk about that with Severus commenting here and there, and Harry saying very little as he enjoyed his pancakes. Once everyone was done, Severus told the boys to go into their bathroom and wash up and brush their teeth. As the two boys ran off to the bathroom, Severus cleared the plates off the table. He was just putting the plates into the sink for the house elves to clean when the boys emerged. "Draco, go in your room and get dressed. Harry, do you want to pick your clothes out today, or do you want me to do it again?"

"Could I pick them out and then ask you if they're ok?"

Severus nodded. "Go pick something out and bring it out here before you put it on, and I shall tell you if I approve." Harry nodded and ran off to his room to pick out his clothes; Draco was already changing into his.

Severus had gotten in the habit of picking out the boy's clothes since about the third day that Harry had come to live with him. He had seen Harry's wardrobe, and he realized that the boy had no clothes of his own. He had bought him a whole new wardrobe. The following day, Severus realized that Harry had no idea how to match any of his clothes, so he helped the boy pick out his clothes. Now, he would ask Harry whether he wanted Severus to pick out his clothes or not.

Harry came out of his room and presented his clothes to Severus. The boy had picked out a yellow shirt with a hippogriff on it and a pair of denim shorts. Severus chuckled at the mismatched pair of green and blue socks that the boy also brought out. "Very good choice, Harry. Just make sure to match your socks."

Harry gave his godfather a smile and ran off to his room.

The rest of the day went by without any further problems. The two boys played games with each other for most of the morning while Severus put his lesson plans together for the following school year. They ate sandwiches for lunch, and then Draco asked if they could brew potions together. Severus agreed to brew a couple of potions with them using their child kit. The three of them had a great time doing that for the afternoon.

Supper was a quiet affair, and the three spent the time after dinner reading books together on the couch. At about seven, Severus sent Draco to take a bath while Harry read a book to Severus; Severus was trying to catch the boy up academically due to Petunia's poor upbringing of the boy. Once Draco was done, Harry went to take his bath while Severus tucked Draco in.

When the boy was lying under the covers, Severus sat on the edge of his bed to tuck him in. As soon as Severus was sat on the bed, Draco reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture of his parents. The two of them looked at it every night. "Uncle Sev, do you think they miss me?" Draco asked as he stared at the smiling faces of his parents.

"Oh, Dragon," Severus said as he ran a hand through the boy's blonde locks. "I bet they miss you very much. I'm sure that they wish that they could be here to wish you goodnight."

"I miss Mommy cuddling with me before bed while Daddy read stories. You read good Uncle Sev, but I miss listening to Daddy." Draco shoved the picture back under his pillow and clutched his stuff dragon tight to his chest.

"Believe me Draco, your mommy and daddy would do anything to be here with you. They didn't want to leave you, but they didn't have a choice. But know this, Dragon, I love you very much, and so does Harry. The three of us are family now." Severus placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Uncle Sev," Draco mumbled as he closed his eyes. Severus rose from the bed and, with a flick of his wand, distinguished the lights. He quietly walked out of the room, remembering to leave a nightlight before he went, and closed the door behind him. He made his way across the hall to Harry's room, where he found the boy already under his covers. Severus walked over to him and took a seat on his bed.

"Ready for bed, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sir, do you have a picture of my parents? Draco has one of his, but I don't even know what mine look like."

Running a hand through Harry's messy hair, Severus said, "I will try to find one for you. I hadn't realized that you didn't even know what your parents looked like." He placed a kiss on Harry's head. "Harry, you don't have to call me Sir. My name is Severus." Harry merely nodded and closed his eyes. Severus just shook his head. "Goodnight, Harry."

Severus left the dark haired boy to sleep and made his way to his own room.

As he lie there in bed that night, he thought about the two little boys that had stolen his heart. He was not happy about how he got the two boys; Harry losing his parents before he could even know them and then going to live with Petunia, and Draco losing both his parents in one swift swoop. But, in the end, Severus was glad that he was the one that would get to love and watch those two grow. He knew that he himself was not the ideal parent, but he knew that he would try his very best to be for Harry and Draco.

In fact, he would have to speak with Dumbledore in the next few days about getting adoption papers. He didn't want to be the guardian anymore; Severus Snape wanted to be Draco Malfoy's and Harry Potter's father.

* * *

**How was it? I'm thinking of writing a prequel explaining more of how Harry and Draco came to live with Severus, and I may write a sequel featuring different one shots of these three. Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**After several reviews, I have decided to write two prequels and a sequel to this story. The first prequel called Orphan Day: Draco's Tale is now up. This is Draco's story. Harry's will be hopefully be up soon and then I shall start writing some kind of sequel.**

**Another note from me:**

**Harry's story is now up and ready to be read. It's called Orphan Day: Harry's Tale. The next story that I post shall be a large collection of one shots featuring these three. All of them will take place after Orphan Tale: Harry's Tale, but some may be before A Day with Harry and Draco.**

**Last Author's Note from me for this story:**

**I have finally posted the sequel to this story. It's called Days with Godfather Sev. It will be a collection of one shots that will portray their lives together.**


End file.
